This invention is related to exercising. More specifically this invention is related to an exercising system that utilizes resistance to enhance exercising.
Exercising and working out is a common practice among individuals to keep themselves in shape. Specifically, individuals can either go to a track, gym or in the comfort of their own home to lift weights, use exercise bikes, treadmills, go running, walking, or do hurdles, engage in sports such as karate and the like in order to provide conditioning for themselves to get physically fit. Further, individuals rehabbing injuries similarly engage in conditioning to strengthen a muscle area that has been previously damaged.
Over the years many different training regiments have been developed and equipment invented in order to enhance the exercise experience. For example, weights are presented that vibrate in order to provide a different way of working muscle. Treadmills are built in with heart and pulse monitors in order to provide information about the individual while running. Other improvements have been presented in the clothing worn by athletes. For example, individuals in track and swimming wear skin-tight garments in order to make themselves more aerodynamic and faster.
Despite these improvement problems still remain. Specifically, lugging around heavy weights or being tied to a specific machine is often difficult and undesirable. Further, the cost of purchasing such equipment is often extremely expensive and thus not desired.
Thus a primary object of the present invention is to provide an exercise system that does not require heavy weights.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an exercise system that is efficient.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an exercise system that does not require the user to be tied to a particular machine.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an exercise system that is of minimal cost.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an exercise system that convenient to use.
These and other objects, features, or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and claims.